nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/quotes
The following are notable quotes that were featured in the Wii and Nintendo GameCube video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Hero's Shade *A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. You may be destined to become the hero of legend...but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear. You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. *Go and do not falter, my child! Midna *So, you're not absolutely stupid after all! (To Link in Wolf form) *You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad? *Well, well... You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast! *After all, a fake is a fake...and no matter how much you dress it up, the real thing always wins! *Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound so unpleasant... The twilight there holds a serene beauty... You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all the people were pure and gentle... But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world... *What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left? *Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But...Never forget that there's another world bound to this one. *Zelda...Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you...then maybe you'll do alright. *Thank you...Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again... *Link...I...See you later... *You'll come with me... Right? *The only thing to do is try all your sword techniques on it until you find one that works! Don't worry! You have what it takes to beat him! *This thing just depresses me... Get him down here and introduce him to your blade! *Ugh... It's creepy... I can't stand pimply things like this... This one's all yours! *If we waste our time dealing with this, we'll never find Zant! Don't bother yourself with those little nuisances! Attack Zant's image! *Do you now understand what I am? *I am a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm! *Zant! *My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking! *Please... Please tell me... How do we break... The curse on this one? *This... Is the one... You need him... to save your world! *That's why... Princess... Please... You must help Link! *Can you tell him... where to find the Mirror of Twilight? Postman *What to order, what to order...I do believe I will start with the meat. Ganondorf *Do not think this ends here...The history of light and shadow will be written in blood! Princess Zelda *Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin...One cannot exist without the other. *I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes...that is what I believe. *Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkeness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. *The master sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Zant *Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?' *You are a foolish traitor, Midna. *Why do you defy your king? *How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is... our old magic? *Now THAT is a joke! *This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it! *My Midna... Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people! *And that, Midna, is why.... I need you. *So be it! I will return you to the light world you covet. Category:Quotes Category:Video game quotes